The Winner takes it all
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Bueno, está historia empezó como un songfic mezclando Cersei Lannister y ABBA (cuya canción da título al fic y que su letra va relacionada con esta Reina. Buscad la canción en castellano y sabréis más por qué). Pasa en un futuro aún no mostrado por el gran Martin. Espero que no sea muy malo. Os aconsejo escuchar la canción mientras leéis (hay una versión de Kylie y Danni Minogue)


**Disclaimer: Todo personaje, lugar, época pertenecen a George R.R. Martin, y yo no gano absolutamente nada con ello. Sólo escribir la historia.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto 23: Condiciones del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"**

**Esta historia sucede en un futuro aún no escrito por Martin y que yo sólo imagino levemente en este fic. Este fic en verdad viene de un songfic, pero lo he convertido en fic. **

***Os aconsejo leerlo escuchando la canción que da título al fic y sentido: The Winner Takes it All de ABBA (o la versión de Kylie y Danii Minogue) y si leéis la letra de la canción, se puede entender más este fic. Si después de leer el fic quereis mirar el songfic, decidmelo y os lo paso. Espero que os guste y que no sea muy malo.**

THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL

Abrieron la puerta de la celda, y notó el arrastre de los pasos de las tres septas, que eran sus carceleras, que venían a buscarla para llevarla a su fin. Había jugado la carta del juicio por combate y la del amor por su igual, pero en ambas había perdido. Ya no le quedaba nada.

- Lady Lannister. Debéis vestiros con la túnica gris para acudir al Septo de Baelor – dijo la hombruna Septa Unella –.

- Aún soy Alteza. Hasta que me corten la cabeza – respondió sin mirarlas a ellas y mirando con asco la túnica –. ¿No puedo vestir uno de mis vestidos?

- No, Alteza – dijo la Septa Moelle –. Debéis vestir la túnica gris de la Fe. Para expiar vuestros pecados.

_¿Mis pecados? ¿Mandar matar a un rey borracho y putero y a un Septón Supremo idiota? Deberían agradecérmelo; pero no acabaste con ella y su familia y has perdido._

Se levantó y la vistieron las tres brujas, como así las llamaba, sin decirle nada. _Mejor así, sino aún las mato; al menos no me van a rasurar toda de nuevo. _ Imaginaba la cara de su enemiga cuando la viera en el Septo, segura de su victoria y la derrota de ella. La flor de Altojardín lo tenía todo y había sido decretada inocente; ella, la Leona de la Roca, sólo la muerte. _Me echaron a mi toda la culpa, pero esa de pura no tiene nada. Aunque al menos pude ocuparme de Loras sin que pareciera mi culpa._ Las brujas la sacaron de la celda, subió con dificultad los escalones al no estar acostumbrada a andar en su celda y la llevaron ante la figura de la Madre.

- Alteza, ahora debéis expiar vuestros pecados ante la Madre y rezar por vuestra alma – dijo la Septa Scolera, la de grandes pechos –.

_Después del maldito paseo del Septo a la Fortaleza quieren que siga rezando…_

- Ya expié mis pecados con el paseo del Septo de Baelor a la Fortaleza Roja desnuda y rasurada. Creo que es suficiente – dijo la reina intentando parecer tranquila y que tenía poder sobre ellas –.

- No, alteza. Sólo expiasteis vuestros pecados de la carne que cometisteis con…

- ¡Septa Scolera! – la reprendió la Septa Unella –. No debéis hablar de ese tipo de corrupciones tan a la ligera – entonces se dirigió a la Reina –. Alteza, vos expiasteis vuestros pecados de la carne, pero no los de sangre. Y nuestro amado Septón Supremo nos ha indicado que debíais rezar a la Madre por su perdón y para que os ayude a la hora de encontraros a los dioses.

_¿Para que quiero el perdón de la Madre? Ellos me han abandonado y se han puesto del lado de esa viuda negra. Que le den a los Dioses y ardan todos; pero ya es tarde y debo aceptar lo que diga ese viejo gordo santurrón y fanático; si no hubiéramos mandado a Meñique al Valle, podría haberle mandado alguna de sus putas. _ Se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a reír.

Ella rezaba en voz alta la Oración de la Madre, siguiendo las reglas de las septas, que rezaban con gran devoción. _Rezan como corderos._ Pero ella sólo pensaba en todos los abrazos y besos de Jaime, su segunda mitad y lo llena y segura que estaba entre ellos. Todo su mundo había girado en protegerse el uno al otro contra todo y todos, y habían construido lo que otros llamarían hogar. Pero todo se había hundido, su hogar, su casa, su amor, por culpa de "esa" y la reina más joven que le predijo Megga La Rana cuando ella tenía sólo diez años y soñaba con casarse con Rhaegar Targaryen. Todo fue bien y hasta había creado su propia estirpe con Jaime, pero desde que él lanzó al hijo de Eddard Stark de la torre y Joffrey decapitó a este, dio lugar a la maldita guerra. Apresaron a Jaime y tuvieron que aliarse con Altojardín. Luego apareció la hombruna de Tarth y la flor más bella de Altojardín y empezó a desmoronarse todo. Al final, hizo caso de Qyburn y jugó según las reglas de Poniente y sus señores, poniéndose en manos del monstruo creado por este. Fue su mayor estupidez. _Aunque cometí muchas más. Debería haber jugado con mis reglas y haberla matado yo misma. No debí permitir que Joffrey matará a Eddard Stark, así no habrían venido jamás los malditos Tyrell. No debí confiar en los Kettleblack y Lancel. Y haber escuchado a esa bruja de Megga la Rana._

- Alteza, es la hora.

Se levantó maldiciendo a los tres cuervos que tenía a su lado, a la Madre y al resto de dioses. Ellos habían lanzado la moneda al aire y a pesar de que ella le devolvió el poder a la Fe, con ese Gorrión a la cabeza, la hicieron perder. _No debí matar al antiguo Septon Supremo, podía haber hecho lo que hubiera querido con él. Ellos me han castigado y la han hecho ganadora a ella, a la más joven y más bella._ Y ella ya no los tenía a ellos. Ni padre, ni tío, ni Joffrey, ni Tommen, ni Jaime. Aunque este se había marchado con _esa medio hombre de Tarth. _Caminó hacía afuera, escoltada por la Guardia de la Ciudad y los dos Guardias Reales que quedaban: Ser Meryn Trant y Ser Boros Blount. Cerró los ojos al no estar acostumbrada ya a la luz del sol. _Al menos voy a morir en un buen día._

- ¡Puta! ¡Zorra! ¡Asesina, asesina! ¡Monstruo!

Oía los gritos de la gente pero no escuchaba lo que decían. Le tiraban cosas y querían golpearla. Agachó la cabeza, cosa que nunca había hecho antes, pero ese día sentía cosas que nunca había sentido, _¿miedo?¿tengo miedo?._ Pero no derramo lágrimas, ella era una Lannister y los Lannister nunca lloraban delante del enemigo. _Este es mi final y tú no estás conmigo. Estas con esa. ¿Te besa como yo te besaba y te mordía? ¿Te toca como yo? ¿Te gusta más ella cuando dice tu nombre o sólo lo haces para castigarme? Te necesito como no te había necesitado jamás. _ Ahora ya era tarde. Tenía que cumplir con las reglas. Si ganas, vives. Si pierdes, mueres.

Subió los escalones y allí estaban ellos, sus jueces. Los que decidieron su final, los que la traicionaron a ella y su familia. Tyrell, Redwyne, Tarly, el Gorrión Supremo. La gente gritaba más alto. _¿Qué sabéis todos del Juego de Tronos? Sólo miráis, sólo respiráis pero nunca venceréis. Siempre habrá alguien por encima vuestro. Siempre. _Y ahí estaba ella, la Reina Joven, Margaery Tyrell sonriendo tímidamente y recordó lo que había oído hace muchos años en el bosque de Lannisport.

_Te casarás con el rey. [...] Reina serás... hasta que llegue otra más joven y más bella para derribarte y apoderarse de todo lo que te es querido. _

La miró a los ojos fijamente mostrándole todo su odio, _por tu culpa Joffrey y Tommen están muertos. Zorra. Si le haces daño a Myrcella…Si el juego volviera a empezar, me ocuparía yo misma de ti. _Cuando de repente, le vino otra frase a su cabeza.

_…De oro serán sus coronas y de oro sus mortajas. Y cuando las lágrimas te ahoguen, el valonqar te rodeará el cuello blanco con las manos y te arrebatará la vida." _

_¿Myrcella? ¿Dónde está Myrcella? Tendría que estar aquí. ¿Le habrán hecho daño esos…?_

Iba a preguntar cuando empezó a notar que se mareaba, y cómo si estuviera en otro sitio. El Gorrión hablaba y hablaba mientras el populacho gritaba. Ella sólo intentaba mirar a su enemiga, la que le anunció Megga y que le había quitado todo lo que amaba. No reía claramente, pero la miraba con diversión y orgullo. Se sabía ganadora y se lo iba a llevar todo. _¿Ella es mi valonqar también? No puede ser. Es Tyrion. Tyrion es mi valonqar. Él es mi hermano pequeño. Prefiero que me mate ese monstruo que esta mosquita muerta ._ La pusieron de rodillas y el verdugo se acercó. Si volviera atrás, habría cambiado su juego y ahora sería ella la que estaría riendo.

- Myrce…lla, Myrce…lla – dijo titubeando, pero nadie le dijo nada –.

Le pusieron el cuello sobre la madera y el verdugo levantó la espada,…

_Vuelve ahora mismo. Ayúdame, Sálvame. Te necesito como no te había necesitado jamás. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Vuelve ahora mismo_

…,cuando lo vio con su dorada armadura…

Intentó hablarle. Pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho. Que lo quería _te quiero, te quiero te quiero. _Pero ya era tarde, ya no tenía tiempo, y el verdugo bajó la espada…

...

Todo estaba negro, todo olía mal. Oía ruido a lo lejos y como una luz se le iba acercando, cuando vio a tres cuervos horrendos y negros acercándosele y graznando palabras que no entendía.

- Alteza, debemos prepararos para vuestro Juicio de la Fe.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender –. ¿Qué juicio?

- Vuestro juicio de la Fe por fornicio, traición, asesinato – dijo una de las Septas – Debemos vestiros y Lord Qyburn os espera fuera.

- ¿Estoy viva? ¿Aún no ha sido el juicio? ¿Qyburn?

- Sí. Estáis viva, alteza. Y el juicio se celebrará hoy. Lord Tyrell, Redwyne y Tarly ya han mandado un carruaje y el Septón Supremo ya ocupa su asiento en el estrado. También se juzgará a la Reina Margaery hoy

Cersei asintió y agachó la cabeza para que las septas no vieran su sonrisa.

_No estoy muerta. Era una maldita pesadilla. Esa zorra de Altojardín no me ha vencido. Si pierdo, moriré. Pero si soy la ganadora…_

The winner takes it all

The winner takes it all…


End file.
